AmericaXReader: Hellish School
by TimeTrader
Summary: School was never fun. Especially with America having a crush on you. America-X-Reader
1. I: Begining

I need to update my other stories and I start something new. So, sue me.

This is_ totally_ based off my experiences in Highschool P.E. It's hellish, but it is such good insireation!

**R&R**

* * *

><p>You hated going to school. School was the ban of your existance. You wanted nothing more than to take a bazooka, aim it at the entrance, and blow the entire place to bits while laughing and dancing next to the flames.<p>

And why did you hate school? Why, because of the dreadful class of Physical Education. AKA, **P.E.**

It's not that you hated exorcising or having to run (_that was actually pretty fun_), you simply hated the _people_ in the class. More specifically, A certain country. **America.**

The boy, who obviously had a crush on you, was so handsy, you'd leave class every day feeling jumpy and paranoid about anyone being in (_or within a ten-foot radious_) your oversized personal bubble. And the worst part? You were starting to like the attention. Now, not only was he harassing you, he was stealing your morals. This was definatly going to have to end.

* * *

><p>You sighed as you took your spot in the gym, sitting on the floor and counting away the secounds until you could leave.<p>

"What's wrong [Name]?" You didn't even have to bother turning to see who it was that adressed you.

Out of all the fourty , some-odd students who were in your class, there were only about eight girls. And really, only you and Hungary bothered to show up.

"You know what's wrong." It was rather true. Anyone who met you could read you like a book.

Hungary could only laugh and pat your back. "Oh, it'll be ok, [Name]! Maybe America won't eve-"

"[Name]!" Said country suddenly cheered, pouncing you from behind. You gave a squeak of suprise and tumbled forward with America still clutching on to you. Your cheeks burned pink at the sound of the guys laughter.

"Ne, America, don't you think you should wait for a more _romantic_ moment? This is so low-class!"

"Haha! That was so unawesome! You gotta at least get the braud nice'n drunk first!"

"You stupid git!" You felt England pull America off you. "If you want to fuck your girlfriend, at least go to the locker rooms!"

You sucked in a shocked breath and immediatly pushed yourself off the ground. This was going too far. This... situation was way out of hand.

"Hey [Name]! Wait up for me!" You, being totally embrassed, rushed to the exit. America, being the stubborn idiot, grabbed the back of your shirt in a death grip.

And, in situations you use to make fun of fr being so cliche, your shirt ripped. In front of the entire class.

Oh, that was it. You were _so_ going to kill america.


	2. II: Classmates: What BS

Okay, so I'm finally getting around to uploading this! Sorry for the long haitus, my readers. Life's been rather... difficult, as of lately, and there just hasn't been and motivation (execpt for those of you who still reviewed, read, and/or faved during my abcense. I really love you guys and that, no matter how small. Espically the reviews- that actually shows that you're reading my fic.

Well, so long for now! Expect more updates soon! (I promise this time...)

* * *

><p>"Aww, c'mon [Name]! Are you still mad about what happened in P.E.?"<p>

You turned your glare back to America, resisting the urge to slap him there in front of the Biology class. "Yes, America,_ I am still very pissed at what you did, **you insufferable idiot!**_" You were whispering because you didn't want to get caught by the teacher and get a detention (_mostly because America had already gotten a detention from said teacher for coming in late and, let's face it, you really didn't want to spend an hour with the moron after school_)

America pouted and leaned back in his seat, looking off toward the side, getting the attention of a certain group of friends that made you want to do nothing more than shoot yourself.

"Oh,_ ho ho_! So the lovers strife continues still, I see~!" France laughed quietly as you turned your glare to him.

Prussia nudged Americas shoulder. "I'm surprised you and [Name] didn't just skip class and get right down to it." He laughed loudly when America blushed. "_What_? You know that's what everyone thought! You practically stripped the girl in front of the whole class, after all. **_What an awesome move!_**"

You laid your head down on your desk and covered it with your hands. The embarrassment wouldn't end, would it?

"France, Prussia," Spain scolded, but from his tone, you knew he was smirking. "Please be polite to Miss [Name]. It's obvious she's embarrassed enough." You felt him pat your head.

Looking up at the tan man, you smiled slightly, the burning blush from the others words still on your cheeks. "Thanks, Spain..."

"No problem, Chica." He looked over at the other three boys and smiled. "Besides, it's not Miss [Name]'s fault that she has no boobs~!"

"**_HEY_**!" You and America shouted together while France, Spain, and Prussia cracked up.

Your eye twitched in annoyance. You wanted to_ kill_ them. _**VERY** badly_. Maybe getting a detention would be worth it if you could see them six-feet under...

"[Name] does too have boobs! See?" And suddenly, you found America groping at your chest, squeezing gently.

Squealing loudly, you lurched yourself out of your seat and, with one hand covering your chest, slapped the shit out of America.

**"[NAME]!** Just what do you five think you are doing?" All five of you froze and turned slowly toward your teacher. There had never been a scarier sight.

She pointed toward France, Spain, and Prussia. "Detention! No being loud in my classroom!" She then pointed toward you and America. "Same for you two! And no PDA! You can wait till you get home to do anything!" Everyone in the class broke out into snickers.

You felt all the blood drain from your face. Detention... Detention with these four morons...

How the **_Hell_** were you suppose to survive...?


End file.
